


My Favorite Detective

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eavesdropping, Emotional Manipulation, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Serial Killers, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi Ouma wasn't what one would deem a "normal" high-schooler. Far from it, really. Seriously, what high-school student is a part-time serial killer?Shuichi Saihara - a shy and timid boy, with obscure interests. Well, if you consider a television show about mutual killing games between students an "obscure interest."Two paths cross. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Mitarai Ryota/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi (One-Sided)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Turning the shower on and tossing bloodied clothes in a washing machine, Kokichi sighed, staring at himself in the mirror. Hair sticky with blood, hands tinted a dark red. He didn’t think it’d take so long to meticulously a new scene, but it was worth it. The challenge of surgically removing blood veins and having it be strewn about the body was wonderful. And who knew tendons could hold a body up on a tree? Not Kokichi, that’s who.

Stepping into the shower with a groan, the warm water seeped into various cuts and scrapes. Yeesh, that kid sure did lead him on quite the chase. Rubbing soap into his wounds with a hiss and washing the blood from his hair, Kokichi stood around in the shower for a bit. The shower water running down his body, the warmth enveloping him. Closing his eyes, Kokichi clicked his tongue, realizing tomorrow was Monday.

Turning off the water and stepping out with a shiver, Kokichi patched himself up and dried his hair, twirling the ends so it would curl upwards, just the way he liked it. Tossing his now-washed clothes into the dryer and turning it on, Kokcihi made his way to his room. With a glance at the clock he sighed. 4:00 AM.

Not wanting to bother with getting ready for school, Kokichi threw his school uniform on, before flopping into bed. Curling up and hugging his pillow, his tired eyes fluttered closed, trying to get as much sleep as possible before school.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Shuichi hurriedly dried his hair and messily put his uniform on. Scolding himself mentally for staying up binge watching DanganRonpa again, he grabbed his book-bag and ran out of the house. No time for breakfast, but enough to get a crappy sandwich from a vending machine on his route.

Gulping down the last bit of his “breakfast,” Shuichi made it on campus in the nick of time. Sighing and changing his shoes, the mess of a boy made it to his class, sitting near the back. He could hear his classmates snickering at his disheveled appearance and- Wait was something on his face? Taking his phone out and checking his appearance, Shuichi was utterly embarrassed at the jelly on his cheek. Hiding his face in shame, he struggled to take out a handkerchief.

“Here, need this?” a voice said, clearly directed at him.

Shuichi looked up, and saw a boy, dull purple eyes, octopus-like hair that curled upwards. He was holding a napkin, his slender fingers holding it delicately. A smile beamed at Shuichi, so bright it was blinding. Stammering out a thanks, Shuichi took the napkin and wiped his mouth, before throwing it into the trash can behind him.

“A-Ah...th-thank you, again…” Shuichi said quietly, looking away. The boy just grinned at him, sitting down at the desk beside him. 

“It’s no problem, who’re you anyways?” he asked, balancing a pencil on his finger. Shuichi blinked, before clearing his throat, only to stammer out a reply.

“Sh-Shuichi...Shuichi Saihara...Y-You?” he said quietly, staring at the pencil on the boys finger.

“Kokichi Ouma!” He said cheerily. Before Shuichi could ask anything else, Kokichi stood up, twirling the pencil between his fingers. “Awh, I think I forgot something.. Well, seeya Shuichi!” he said with a playful wink before ditching class.

Shuichi waved a goodbye, watching the boy skip out of class. Class started and Shuichi was forced to pay attention. However, once the teacher called roll, one thing couldn’t leave Shuichi’s mind.

_ Kokichi Ouma...isn’t in this class?  _ The boy's name was strangely absent during roll call. Shuichi shrugged it off, thinking the boy was probably a jokester or delinquent that barges into classes randomly and probably didn’t want to get caught by his teacher.

* * *

Fingers tapped and typed away at the keyboard, purple eyes trained on the screen, a smile creeping up on his face. He had a notepad on the floor next to him, a boy's name scribbled down, along with some details. Estimated height, weight, a guess to his zodiac sign, and some other trivia that Kokichi could get from the brief exchange.

Rubbing the eraser at things he guessed incorrectly, Kokichi went over the student profile of who he deemed his next victim. Shuichi Saihara. Age 17. 5 feet, 7 inches. Lives with his uncle, who is listed as his primary guardian. Parents are practically out of his life. After skimming the profile, Kokichi closed his laptop, smiling widely.

“Shuichi Saihara… I can’t wait to know  _ everything _ about you..!”


	2. Detective Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi does his research.

Kokichi chuckled, watching the boy beneath him squirm in fear, eyes full of despair. Raising the knife again, he stabbed into his victims arm again, dragging it down, blood gushing out the boy’s arm. Eyes wide in terror and mouth open in a blood-curdling scream, he thrashed about in agony. Despite the screams echoing around, the forest itself was quiet, save for the chirping of crickets. Kokichi’s grin only grew wider as he dropped the knife, digging his fingers into the wound and prying the wound open wider.

It was so warm inside, the feeling of blood frantically rushing to the opening of the wound just felt so,  _ so _ good. Raising his hand up, he bore his hand down, digging it as deep as possible. He grabbed at what he could - tendons, veins, maybe some muscle, - and ripped it out. By now the boy beneath him was stock still, likely gone into shock. The body occasionally twitched as Kokichi dug into the body, ripping out what he hoped were tendons.

Every now and then, Kokichi forced the boy to wake up. After all, it’s hard to work when it’s silent. There  _ has  _ to be white noise, even if it were someone on the verge of death begging for mercy. By the time Kokichi had taken what he needed, the body held little warmth, the boy long dead.

Picking the body up, Kokichi began the meticulous work of sewing the tendons together and hanging the body from the tree. Stepping back to admire his work, Kokichi looked up at the body, smiling. Makoto Naegi was a fun plaything. Kind, earnest, an overall great guy. Adding the finishing touches and leaving his signature opera mask symbol, carved into the tree, Kokichi sat down, heaving out a sigh.

_ I am so fucking tired. _ Makoto had given him quite the chase, sure the kid was typically hailed as the “lucky” type but christ almighty, it took awhile for that luck to run out. Getting up with a hiss, painfully aware of his injuries, Kokichi started the trek back to his house. As he walked, he pondered his next victim.

The people he typically targeted all had one thing in common: introverted and had (what Kokichi deems) a disgusting or annoying hobby or interest. In Makoto’s case, the boy had a deep obsession with being an annoying teacher's pet. Initially, Kokichi didn’t  _ really _ want to be rid of Makoto but as he got closer to him, he posed a serious threat to Kokichi’s livelihood.

_ Maybe that kid from 3-A.. I heard he’s secretly a Danganronpa fan...blegh. _

* * *

“Yeah, it was..weird! B-But he s-seemed really nice..” Shuichi said bashfully. He was fully aware Kaede paid him absolutely no mind as he rambled to her about his encounter with the purple eyed boy, but it was fine. As long as he could get what's on his mind out into the open, it didn’t matter whether or not Kaede acknowledged him or not.

“By the way, d-did you see the new Danganronpa episode last night?” That seemed to bring Kaede’s attention back to Shuichi, nodding as the boy began to ramble on and on about his theories and expectations.

Kaede Akamatsu was one of the few people Shuichi considered a “friend.” She’s less of a friend and more of someone that sticks around because she doesn’t want to be seen as a loner. Shuichi was like..a background character. Few people paid him any attention and it ended up being mutually beneficial for the two. Kaede upholds her status as a force to be reckoned with and isn’t seen as a brooding loner, and Shuichi...gets to talk about Danganronpa.

The lunch bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Shuichi waved goodbye to Kaede, before making his way to class. He stared at his phone, scrolling through social media and forum threads, replying to things that interested him and even responding to one of the many role plays he participated in. 

Turning a corner, Shuichi was suddenly knocked into someone, falling backwards, and dropping his phone. Hissing with pain, and grabbing the brim of his hat to hide his face, Shuichi nervously stammered out an apology, avoiding eye contact with whoever he had bumped into.

“Hey, you like Danganronpa?” a familiar voice said. Shuichi quickly looked up, at the mention of the franchise. It was him again, the purple eyed delinquent from this morning.He had picked up Shuichi’s phone, which had a little Kirigiri charm dangling from it. Quickly getting up, and trying to reply to the rhetorical question, Shuichi tried to justify his interest in the series.

Danganronpa was a taboo thing to like in this day and age, despite its popularity across the nation. While Shuichi’s brain was short-circuiting, Kokichi handed the phone back to Shuichi, who nervously took it back. A sigh of relief left him, it looked like the boy hadn’t snooped around too much.

Quickly bidding him goodbye, Shuichi rushed to class, flushed in embarrassment.  _ Great. The cute boy from this morning knows I like Dangan-Fucking-Ronpa. He probably thinks I’m a freak now! _ Blinking as he thought, Shuichi’s face heated up even more.  _ Wait. Did I just think he’s cute? FUCK! _

* * *

Kokichi went to class, looking down at his own phone.  _ What a fucking freak! This degenerate is on all sorts of gross! _ Scrolling through all of Shuichi’s social media, he jotted down his observations during a lecture, theorizing possible passwords to sites that Shuichi may use.

_ Still...he is pretty cute..His embarrassment, he knows he’s fucked up! _ Kokichi thought, a small smirk pushing the corners of his lips up. After taking notes of what he could, Kokichi finally began to pay attention to the lecture, his thoughts rolling by as time passed. 

From what he observed, Shuichi was single, but wildly popular on forums and subreddits around Danganronpa. He really overshares, hell the boy has his bdsmtest results and a dedicated section on his profile related to his kinks and what he wants in a partner. His taste wasn’t anything surprising: short, weak, frail, meek, likes Danganronpa,  _ must _ be a masochist..Kokichi smiled bouncing his leg in excitement. He had determined the  _ perfect _ way to manipulate Shuichi.


	3. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi walk home together.

“C’mon, Shuuuuiichi~! This is what you wanted, right?” A cheery voice rang out from behind the trembling boy.

Shuichi was looking down at the person below him, a girl with light purple hair, blindfolded, gagged, and earmuffs on. It was one of the most popular Danganronpa cosplayers known on social media dressed as Kyoko Kirigiri. Behind Shuichi stood a friend long past, arms wrapping around him, slender hands grasping Shuichi’s clammy hands.

The knife in Shuichi’s hands shook wildly, the hands on his trying to help him steady it. His pupils were dilating, breaths coming in short. “I-I, Ts-Tsumugi you-” Shuichi began, before one of Tsumugi’s hands rose to Shuichi’s mouth, a shushing sound in his left ear.

“You can do this. This is what you wanted, right?” Tsumugi said softly, guiding Shuichi’s hands to be above the girl's stomach. “You always wanted to..kill someone, right?”

Shuichi’s mind was swimming, licking his lips in anticipation. It was true. Shuichi had indulged Tsumugi in one of his dreams -  _ to murder someone in the most grotesque way possible and get away with it.  _ But he hadn’t imagined Tsumugi would do all this for him, it was exactly what he wanted, and yet Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from his shallow, rapid breathing.

Tsumugi’s family was wealthy, her father operated a branch of the Danganronpa television shows, in charge of brainstorming executions and murders, along with the scenery of a crime scene and the like. Tsumugi’s connection to the franchise in general was what drew Shuichi to her. To be frank, Shuichi had no interest in Tsumugi as a person. She could influence Danganronpa, and that’s what mattered.

The blue-haired girl however, was a polar opposite. Tsumugi found Shuichi’s hobbies and nervousness endearing. She’d...do  _ anything _ for him. She had connections, power, money. She  _ loved _ Shuichi.

The cosplayer groaned around the gag, fidgeting around in her binds. “Shuichi, she’s waking up. Come on doll, you can do it!” She whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the shell of Shuichi’s ear. He just gripped the knife harder, eyes wide.

Slowly and gently, Tsumugi began to push down, forcing Shuichi to stab into the girl beneath him. The knife cut through the high quality clothes with ease, the girl groaning in discomfort as the knife pressed down and  _ down and down until- _

“Shuichi!”

Blinking, Shuichi’s head snapped up. He had fallen asleep. The classroom was..empty. In front of him was Kokichi, smiling brightly at him, his purple eyes unblinking and staring directly into Shuichi’s. Blushing harshly and looking away, Shuichi adjusted the brim of his hat, coughing.

“H-Hey Kokichi..what are you…” Shuichi began, before he spotted Kokichi fidgeting in front of him. Looking up, Kokichi looked..scared? His face was downcast as he looked at his hands, which he was wringing in what Shuichi assumed was anxiety. “Are you alright?” Shuichi asked, the question coming out more concerning than intended.

“O-Oh.. I-I just..” Kokichi sputtered out, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at the ceiling. “It’s 4PM. School ended like, thirty minutes ago. Why’re you still here?” It looked like Kokichi was trying to hide the right side of his face.

“..I guess I just fell asleep, I suppose.” Shuichi said quietly, trying to see Kokichi’s cheek. He noticed there was..a bandage? “What’s up with your cheek?” he asked, getting up and walking over. He grabbed Kokichi by the chin, forcing Kokichi to look to the left, examining the bandage. The shorter boy squeaked in surprise, stammering a reply.

“A-Ah, I-I..I fell..earlier..” Kokichi said. Narrowing his eyes, Shuichi poked at the bandage, the smaller boy hissing in pain quietly. “..You’re lying, aren’t you. Who did this to you?” Shuichi said, his voice a bit dark.

“N-No one! No one, I fell, I really did I promise!” Kokichi said defensively.  _..He’s lying again. _ “A-Anyways...u-um..” Kokichi backed away from the taller boy, who was staring at him, shrinking under his scrutinizing gaze.

Kokichi had clearly been punched or hurt by someone, Shuichi deduced. And it explains why Kokichi didn’t go home right away. Was someone waiting for him? Still staring at Kokichi, Shuichi realized that Kokichi was..weak. Short, frail, he’d be the perfect target for bullies. A warmth enveloped Shuichi, his protective nature crawling out.

Grabbing his bag and then Kokichi’s hand, he briskly walked out of the classroom, dragging the smaller boy along. Shuichi decided he’d walk Kokichi home. Along the way they could talk about Danganronpa, too!

“I’m walking you home. Where do you live?” Shuichi said, as they passed the school gates. Kokichi shyly replied, the boys face a bright red.  _..Cute. _

The two began walking, Shuichi not pressing the subject of the cheek wound, and instead discussing Danganronpa with Kokichi. Excitedly rambling about his theories and ideas, Shuichi..noticed something.

Kokichi was...listening to him. Like, really listening. His violet eyes maintained eye contact with Shuichi, octopus-like hair bobbing as he walked and his meek voice from earlier was replaced with an excited voice filled with vigor as he chimed in with his own ideas. A slight blush rose to Shuichi’s cheeks as the two kept conversing.

Soon enough, the pair neared Kokichi’s house. From the looks of it, it looked..middle class. Kokichi smiled, thanking Shuichi for walking him home. Looking away and blushing, a hand scratching at his cheek, he muttered out a thank you, beginning to walk away while Kokichi waved him goodbye.

_ S-So...So cute..! _

* * *

“S-So..cute!” Kokichi squealed out loud, dancing around his house. His weak soft-boy act went down without a hitch! Taking the tape recorder out of his pocket, Kokichi ran up to his room, slamming his door and jumping onto the bed.

“..You’re lying, aren’t you. Who did this to you?” Kokichi grinned, replaying that part over and over and  _ over.  _ Letting out a breathy moan at the sound of Shuichi’s voice, Kokichi rolled around on his bed, squealing.

“Aaah~! Shuichi...You are just so, _ so  _ cute.”


	4. Ex-Oh-Ex-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi confides in Kaede about his ex and asks for advice. Kokichi is a bit of an audiophile.

Shuichi was, undoubtedly, a fan of anime. He considers himself...cultured. He does his research into what (mainly girls) like in anime. A brooding, dark type who has a protective streak. Being the horrifically lonely boy he was, he altered his own personality, shaping himself into this..amalgamation of personality traits that was deemed desirable.

His first boyfriend he met online, Ryota, and soon met in real life. He was a huge anime fan, to which Shuichi found endearing as he bonded with him over that. Short, weak, frail, the boy was his type. When he told Shuichi he’d be going to a convention in a few days, Shuichi followed him. It’s not like Shuichi didn’t trust him, it’s just that his poor weak boyfriend was anemic! He was prone to fainting spells! And what would happen if some  _ creep _ put their  _ sweaty weeb hands _ on him?

Shuichi sat some ways behind his boyfriend, observing him. He was talking to someone, a Danganronpa cosplayer. The cosplayer did a signature sprite pose, while Ryota took pictures. Shuichi strained his ear, to listen to the conversation between the two.

“Wow! Your cosplay is so...So perfect! The material, those glasses, you’re like Byakuya in real life!” Ryota said excitedly, admiring the cosplayer. The two chatted for a bit before the cosplayer beckoned Ryota to a more secluded area. Shuichi followed at a distance.

Staring them down, Shuichi watched as the two sat next to each other, the cosplayer slowly closing the space between them, the Byakuya cosplayer resting his hand on Ryota’s thigh, gripping it slightly.  _ Ryota, you wouldn’t let him do that, would you..?  _ Shuichi thought before Ryota hesitantly kissed the cosplayer back.

Shuichi watched the two make-out, before taking his phone out and snapping a few pictures and a video or two. He stared at the two as the kiss got more and more heated, Ryota gripping the Byakuya’s suit, wrinkling it. All Shuichi did was watch.

Ryota shook off his jacket, making his way to his room. His cheeks were still flushed from his encounter with the Byakuya cosplayer. Opening his door, Ryota failed to pay any mind to the shadow in the corner of his eye. The last thing Ryota saw was a message on his dimly lit monitor, from Shuichi.

_ “Was I not good enough?” _

* * *

“Was I not good enough?” Shuichi said, wringing his hands while talking to Kaede. He had told her half the story of his ex-boyfriend and how they ‘broke up.’ Kaede just whistled, processing what Shuichi had said.

“Shuichi, I love ya as a friend, but holy shit dude. You’re a fucking cuck.” Kaede said flatly, Shuichi looking down in shame as he gripped the fabric of his pants. She was right. He was a little cuck boy. “If you wanna attract this kid, maybe be more assertive, and more scary. Girls and soft boys like him love that.”

“A-Assertive..? A-Alright, I’ll do it!” Shuichi said as Kaede played hype-man. Sipping the last of his apple juice, Shuichi stood up and grabbed his bag. Waving goodbye to Kaede he went to class.

* * *

“How do you think I did?” Shuichi said excitedly as he took his seat by Kaede. She had told Shuichi she saw Kokichi and him talking in his classroom, and saw them walk off campus together. Kaede sipped her milk carton, thinking.

“...You did alright. You certainly didn’t act like a soyboy-beta-cuck, that’s for sure.” She said, a small smile on her lips. Shuichi fist pumped the air, grabbing his MonoChips and crunching them excitedly as he asked for more tips.

As Kaede advised him, she noticed in the corner of her eye a wisp of purple-black hair. Smirking, she leaned in, telling Shuichi to walk around the back of the pillar. Raising an eyebrow at Kaede, he set his chips down and walked around to where she told him to.

“E-Eep!” Kokichi let out a squeal as Shuichi rounded the corner, the small boy quivering as the taller one stared him down. “U-Um, I-I c-can explain! I-I, um..Um, I..” He stammered, face red as he looked away.

“..Were you watching me?” Shuichi asked, gently grasping Kokichi’s chin and forcing him to look up at him. “Don’t. Lie.” he said sternly, eyeing the bandage on Kokichi’s cheek as he said so.

“..Yes...I-I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to, really! I-I just…” Kokichi took a deep breath, pushing Shuichi’s hand away as he spoke. “I really wanna know more about you and I like talking to you!” he confessed in a single breath. Shuichi blinked once. Then twice. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Kokichi ducked away and ran away like a frightened deer.

Shuichi stared after him, too stunned to chase after him. His face was flushed red, the corner of his mouth twitching. Kaede walked over, slapping him on the back. “Where’d your twink go?”

“D-Don’t call him that!” Shuichi stammered out, pushing Kaede, who just laughed in turn. Looking down at the floor, Shuichi grabbed his face, the heat on his cheeks warming his hands.  _ Kokichi...likes me? _

* * *

Kokichi sat in the janitor's closet, tapping away at his laptop as he drank his grape sodie-pop. He honestly didn’t expect Shuichi to find him, it really caught him off guard! But it gave him a chance to plant a chip on Shuichi at the very least. Turning the tracker on, Kokichi smiled with delight as it displayed Shuichi’s location.

What’s great about being friends with a geek in the STEAM program was that you could combine both a location tracking chip and a microphone. Of course, Kokichi will eventually need to retrieve the chip but for now, it’ll do. After all, in the end everything works out.

Closing the laptop, Kokichi took his phone out, opening the app his friend had developed for him. Plugging his headphones in, Kokichi grinned, listening to Shuichi speak to his friend. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he began to take notes. Every tic in his speaking, his mannerisms, Kokichi even skipped class to listen in on how Shuichi behaves in class! 

Once he had had his fill of Shuichi’s sweet voice, Kokichi put his things away and got up. He texted his jock friend to meet him out front after school. It was time to see how far Shuichi was willing to go for him.


	5. Blood and Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi sees how far Shuichi is willing to go for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interest in this game fluctuates throughout the year sorry for not updating this dfjkghkdlfj

Shuichi was leaving class, eyes down at his phone and excitedly texting Kaede. The two were brainstorming a way for Shuichi to get with Kokichi, somehow. It was less brainstorming and more Shuichi rambling about ideas and how Danganronpa can fit into it somehow while Kaede said 'Ok' or 'Nah that's weird.' As he passed by a window, he spotted Kokichi outside, and excitedly watched him from up there. He looked so..weak and helpless down there. He was like a kitten that wandered away from its mom, it tugged at his heartstrings as he watched the boy below. While observing him, Shuichi noticed...a guy. Kaito Momota.

A former lackey of Kaede and a huge dick. He used to bully Shuichi in middle school for not wearing deodorant and used to be in a clique of some sort with Kaede or something. Kaito and Kokichi were..talking. Kaito's back was to Shuichi, so he couldn't see his face or read his lips, but what he did see was a box-cutter, held behind the taller boys back. Kokichi..looked scared. Blinking once, blinking twice, Shuichi took out his phone and snapped a picture. He figured he could use it for blackmail later. Putting his phone away, he made his way downstairs, hoping to intervene. If he could help Kokichi, then..

* * *

Kokichi looked around, feigning nervousness. This spot was right by a window that Shuichi passes by when leaving his last class of the day. He'd see him down here without a doubt. Taking his burner phone out, he tapped a short and quick text to his friend. Well, not really a friend, more of an ex friend-with-benefits. After a moment or so, Kokichi spotted Kaito, shrinking a bit under his intense gaze, lavender eyes staring him down as if he was a wolf about to tear open his prey.

"Can you quit the soft boy act, jeez. People are gonna think I'm a bully or something." Kaito said, sighing. "What'd you call me out for, I don't have too much time, I've got a date with-" Kokichi tskd and waved his finger around, giving the taller boy puppy eyes. "Aww, is some girl more important than your best friend~? I'm so hurt Momo!" Kokichi whimpered. Kaito cringed at the nickname. "I just need you to rough me up a little, there's a boy and--" Kaito knew already, taking out the box-cutter from his back pocket. It was almost routine at this point. Kokichi finds a freak, sees if they're degenerates with a savior complex, and then theyre never to be seen again. Quite admirable in Kaito's eyes, ridding the world of shitty people.

Kaito and Kokichi chatted, Kokichi glancing up at the window behind Kaito every now and then, pretending to be intimidated by Kaito. Not as though Kaito would ever actually hurt him, the two went too way back and supported each other in their..schemes. Once Kokichi gave the go-ahead, Kaito bent his knees to be at eye-level with Kokichi, making small cuts on his face, and then punching his arms, hard enough to leave bruises but not enough to seriously hurt him. "Oww, you're hurting me Momo~!" Kokichi whined as Kaito pulled a cut open wide. Rolling his eyes, Kaito dropped the box cutter, and started kicking at Kokichi's stomach. Hurried footsteps approached behind him.

"K-Kokichi? What is-" Kokichi looked up, teary eyes blurring his vision. Shuichi stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, looking at Kokichi and then Kaito. Kaito smiled at Shuichi, kicking Kokichi a little too hard, blood spurting from Kokichi's mouth. "Aaa....St-Stop..H-H-Hurts.." Kokichi whimpered, his head going limp, purple hair getting dirty. Shuichi approached Kaito, before mustering the strength to look him in the eye. "Don't...do that to him." he said, his hat casting a dramatic shadow over his face.

"...And who're you? Wait, let me guess, you're Skunkhara from middle school, arent'cha?" Shuichi winced at the demeaning nickname. "Why should I listen to some low-life that watches people die for fun? What are you gonna do, murder me?" Kaito said, barking a laugh before shoving Shuichi away. He glanced down at Kokichi before walking off, leaving Kokichi to do what he wants. Shuichi stared at the ground, his blood boiling. _Maybe I will, I could kill you, I could press my thumbs into your eyes, and push as far back as I can, or maybe-_

A whimper knocked Shuichi back to reality. Quickly rushing over to Kokichi's side, Shuichi propped him up. "Are you okay, Kokichi?" Shuichi said, examining his wounds. His cheek was bloodied, arms bruised and eyes puffy from crying. "You didn't have to..c-come help..he just..I'm okay, Shuichi I promise." Kokichi stammered out. Shuichi shook his head, helping him up. "C'mon, my mom is a nurse, I have medical stuff at my place." he said, offering his shoulder to the smaller boy. Kokichi leaned on him, limping and gripping his stomach a bit. Shuichi fought down a furious blush that was threatening to paint his face tomato red.

The pair was silent as they made the trek to Shuichi's apartment complex. Helping Kokichi up the stairs, it occurred to him that the boy he was crushing on was going to see where he lived. Oh god oh fuck. Shuichi took his keys out and unlocked the door, leading Kokichi to the living room. "Wait here, I'll..get bandages and stuff." he mumbled, rushing to the bathroom. Kokichi just nodded, sitting down and looking around. The apartment was..humble. Cozy. Kokichi smiled, leaning down and placing a bug under the couch. Hearing the nervous footsteps approaching Kokichi resumed his weak and meek act.

Shuichi tended to the wounds on Kokichi's face first, putting a bandage over the large cut on his face and cleaning the scrapes on his face. As Shuichi made his way down from his head to his arms, his face bloomed red. "Um..Kokichi is your-uh..stomach okay..?" Shuichi stammered, looking away, embarrassed at the idea of Kokichi having to take his shirt off. In his apartment. Alone. With him. Kokichi nodded, looking down as well. "..It's fine, probably just bruised.." he said quietly. Shuichi sighed with relief.

"..I should get going.." Kokichi said. He wanted to set up the bug under the couch as soon as he could, and also properly check himself to see if Kaito seriously injured him. Before he could though, Shuichi grabbed his wrist. Looking down at Shuichi, dull gold eyes looked up pleadingly, before he let go, looking away. "Uhm..you're really injured though, are you sure you should..um..leave? You can stay the night if you want..We can have a sleepover!" he said, looking up excitedly.

Kokichi blinked at him, before smiling softly. "..Sure. Let me call my mom though, so she can bring me some stuff. She definitely won't mind." he said, excusing himself to the entryway of the apartment. Shuichi stared after him, grinning widely. He rushed to take his phone out, texting Kaede about what just happened.

_H-He's sleeping over! I hope I don't fuck this up..!_


End file.
